Adventures in Snotty Sitting/Transcript
This is the 46th episode of Season 1 form Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis playing a video game in the farmer house) * Abby: Grab that bussel of rutabagas. * Pig: Watch out for the carnivous wheel barrels. * Winnie the Pooh: Wow, Otis, you getting really good at this. * Lincoln: I'll say. * Timmy Turner: He's almost close to winning. *-He's a total pro. *-Olive Doyle: According to this research, I figured that 99.99999% animals would be at games that people. *-I doubt it. *-Still, I didn't peg the farmer for the gaming type. * Pip: Yeah, who knew the farmer liked video games? * Otis: Don't let him fool ya, Pip. The guy be quiet and boring on the outside, but on the inside, he quiet and boring and likes video games. (got a dangerously high score) YES! (Suddenly the console caught on fire which made everyone scream and Otis puts it out) * Otis: That's less than ideal. * Peck: Otis, you broke the farmer's game cartridge. * Freddy: It was the only pleasure he had in his horrid little life. * Leni: If he finds out about this, we're going to be in so much trouble. * Luan: Then it really be game over. (laughs) Get it? * Everyone: (groans) * Otis: All right. let's all stay calm. All we have to do is buy him a replacement. * Peck: But those things cost over $50. Where are we gonna get that kind of money? * Pip: Well, there is this conveniently place ad. * Otis: (Looks add it) "Experience babysitty." Uh-huh, uh-huh. Wanted Okay, okay. "$50 per evening"? Well, that worked out well. * Pig: Hey, that's almost enough. * Tigger: What a fantasical idea. * Abby: Otis, now listen up. Babysittin' a human requires patience, compassion, and a lot of hard work. * Lori: Take it from us. We've been there. * Otis: Which is why you all coming with me. (Everyone started complaining) * Otis: Guys, we have to replace the cartridge that someone broke. * Timmy Turner: Maybe he won't notice. (The cartridge exploded) * -Still, think he won't notice? * Pig: I'll go get my British Nanny disguise. (Everyone agrees. And later that night, everyone walks to a house dressed as nannies) * Otis: (knocks on the door) Now remember: we're a crack team of British babysitters. (Everyone Agrees and practicing their English) * Pip: Uh, Otis, are you sure this is the right house? * Otis: Yeah, I'm sure. 3116 Crackertoe Drive. Why does that address sound so familiar? (realized it) Oh, cud. * Lynn: What's the matter? * Eeyore: I think he knows why it looks so familiar * Luan: Why's that? * Timmy Turner: Because this house is-- * Katie Knight: Wait. Does that mean we're watching over--? (Mrs. Beady opens the door) * Mrs. Beady: Hello. (Everyone screams and slams the door) * Mrs. Beady: What is going-- * Abby: Otis, this is Mrs. Beady's house. * Peck: That's means we're babysitting Snotty Boy. * Lincoln: '''Why did it have to be him? * '''Scruffy: '''He was bad enough every time he came over. * '''Luan: I rather babysit the Fox Quintuplets again. * -I thought you said they were out of control to handle. * Leni: They are. But at least they let us live to tell the tale. Which is weird because we don't have tails. * Sunset Shimmer: 'Otis, we can't babysit that monster. * ': '''Yeah, he'll put us all in the hospital. * '''Otis: Guys, I know he's evil, but we need this job. We can take him if we all work together. Now man up. (Let go of the door) (in a British Accent) Good evening my pointy-faced woman. We're the Rent-a-Nannies and we're supercalifraja-happy to meet you. I'm Nanny Otis, this Nanny Peck, Nanny Abby, Nanny Pooh, Nanny Tigger, Nanny Piglet, Nanny Rabbit, Nanny Eeyore, Nanny Timmy, Nanny Wanda, Nanny Cosmo, Nanny Olive, Nanny Lincoln, Nanny Lori, Nanny Leni, Nanny Luna, Nanny Luan, Nanny Lynn, Nanny Lucy, Nanny Lola, Nanny Lana, Nanny Lisa, Nanny Lily, Nanny Scruffy, Nanny Phineas, Nanny Ferb, Nanny Candace, Nanny Jeremy, Nanny Isabella, Nanny Burford, Nanny Baljeet, Nanny Ginger, Nanny Gretchen, Nanny Adyson, Nanny Milly, Nanny Holly, Nanny Katie, Nanny Katie N., Nanny Sunset, Nanny...Pig-like person and Nanny Freddy. * Peck: Delighted. * Abby: How Da-Doodle? * Pig: Please sir may I have some more? * Freddy: This won't end well...mum. * Mrs. Beady: Hold on. I won't trust my precious little nephew to just anyone. How I know your qualified. * Otis: Well, because, um... * Luna: We can sing. * Tigger: We do? Uh, i'm mean we do! * Otis: '''Nannies? (Blows a harmonica) (As they we're about to sing, Snotty Boy slingshots a bunch of rocks) * '''Peck: Ow, my skull! * Otis: Incoming! * Rabbit: Gang way! * Snotty Boy: Gah, stupid singing babysitters. This is going to be fun. * Mrs. Beady: Well, you certainly established a nuriting comfort level with little Eugene. You got the job. * All: No!!!! * Otis: They mean, No...doubt. It will be a magical fun filled evening of magicalness. (chuckles, and gets hit by a rock) * Mrs. Beady: We'll be home at 10. Follow this list exactly. Eugene is to be fed, bathed, and in bed asleep by the time we get home. * Otis: Oh, your rotund little cherub will be safe with us. (Snotty Boy bites his hand) Ow! You terribly awesome child. * Mrs. Beady: Bye, sweetie. (drags Mr. Beady) Hurry, Nathan. Date night only comes once a year. * Mr. Beady: I'd rather stay home and be tormented by the boy. (They drive off) The Middle * Snotty Boy: Well well. 41 little flies for the spider. Ha, ha! * Otis: Now Eugene, I'm sure that we're going to have a lovel-- * Snotty Boy: Zip it lady! (grabs Sunset and Abby) You two, let's play a game. The rest of you, make my dinner! * Abby: (whimpers) Otis, i'm scared. * Sunset Shimmer: Help us. * Otis: Stay frosty. Don't let him near your fingers. I'll be right back. (At the kitchen) * Otis: Guys, let start dinner. We have to make this look legit or we don't get paid. * Lincoln: Right, I'll start making some grilled cheese. * Lola: Grilled cheese? I wanna make a cake! * Lori: I can't eat cake for dinner. I'll literally break out! * Luna: Let's make shepherd's pie! It's Mick Swagger's favorite, dudes. * Leni: You guys, I got it. Let's make goulash! * Lisa: Might I suggest something more sophisticated? Perhaps a vichyssoise? * Lynn: He need's body fuel. I'll blend us up some protein shakes. * Lola: Your brain's been blended if you think he's drinking that barf. * Lana: (excited) Wait! We can drink barf? * Pip: Otis we can't leave Abby and Sunset Shimmer with that freak of nature. * Otis: They been with him for like a second what could happen? (Suddenly Abby and Sunset screamed and are hanging upside-down) * Snotty Boy: You 2 are nanny pinatas. Only instead of candy, you're filled with fear. Ha, ha, Ha! * Abby and Sunset Shimmer: (Scream) * Otis: STOP!! * Snotty Boy: I'm gonna tell Auntie you stink at your job. Oh by the way, there's something missing. what is It? Hmm? Oh that's right, MY Dinner!!!! * Rabbit: Please tell me the Louds fixed dinner. * Timmy Turner: Well... (Flashback to a few seconds ago a giant mess was made) * Lana: It's mine! I need it for my scrambly eggs! * Lucy: Well, I need it for my deviled eggs. (The egg cracks on Lily's head) * Luan: Mind if i poach that? (laughs and scoops the yolk up in a bowl )Get it? (Luan goes over to the counter and the blender spews Lynn's protein shake all over Luan's face, causing her to trip onto Lincoln with his grilled cheese. Lori then trips over them, slips on the fridge, and gets buried by its contents) * Lori: Literally? * Lisa: My Vichyssoise! (Lynn smacks the detector away but it crashes into Lola's cake) * Lola: My Cake! (The Louds began to fight) * Timmy Turner: It's getting there. * Pooh: Oh bother. * Otis: Pig, Timmy, follow it into the kitchen, and put food in it. * Timmy: What? * Pig: But, Otis, I'm allergic to bludgeony. * Otis: I have to check on Abby and Sunset. Go. (Back in the kitchen) * Pig: Hey, where's my little cowboy? Chuck wagon's here. (got hit in the head with a fish) Ow! * Timmy Turner: Are you okay, Pig? * Pig: Didn't feel a thing. (knocked out by a sink) * Snotty Boy: Ha, Ha. Is that all you got nanny? Is that all you got? * Pig: Not the belly! Not in the belly! * Timmy Turner: Have mercy. * Snotty Boy: All don't be like that. Would you like to share some of my noddle casserole? * Pig: I don't know. That's you dinner i---Hey, that looks pretty good. * Timmy Turner: Ooh! (Back in the other room) * Otis: Abby, Sunset, you guys were upside down for a while. Are you ok? * Piglet: Say something. * Abby: Topsy, Little Eva, there's a twister coming. (faints) * Otis: I think she sounds better. * Winnie the Pooh: What about you, Sunset? * Sunset Shimmer: Room still spinning. * Piglet: '''At least it can't any worse than this. (Suddenly they her Pig and Timmy Screaming) * '''Freddy: It's Pig and Timmy. (As they walked in they gasped in horror seeing Timmy and Pig bloated) * Snotty Boy: I put fizzy rocks in their stupid noodle casserole. Now they're going to explode. (laughs and takes his clothes off) It is my bath time.Who wants to scrub me down? (runs to the bathroom) * Otis: Mrs. Beady will notice he's dirty. Soap him up and hose him down, stat. * Rabbit: Cosmo and Wanda, you mind if we to go with them. * Peck: Otis, don't send us up there alone. * Wanda: Please don't. * Otis: I gotta to pump Pig's and Timmy's stomachs, so suck it up, and i'll be there as soon as i can. You're gonna be fine, buddies. (pulls out plunger) Just think about the Bahamas. (In the bathroom) * Snotty Boy: Scrub, lamies. * Freddy: We're loofahing as hard as we can. * Peck: Yeah, the toe jam's really caked in. * Wanda: Can't believe we been reduced to foot scrubbers. * Cosmo: Could be worse. * Snotty Boy: Now it's time for German u-boat. * Cosmo and Wanda: German U-boat? * Snotty Boy: (mocking) German U-boat. Achtung, lamies. (dives in the water) * Peck: Maybe if we ignore him, he'll stay under. (drag under) * Freddy: Mayday! Mayda--(drag in) (Cosmo and Wanda gets dragged in) (Back in the kitchen) * Otis: (trying with a plunger) It's not working. * Pip: Don't worry. I'm on it. (bounces on Pig's and Timmy's stomachs and they belches) * Pig: Mmm, is there any more casserole? * Timmy: Lesson learned. Never eat anything that he made. * Pip: Otis, look at the clock. They've been in there for a long time. * Otis: Sweet cheese, you're right. Come on. * Snotty Boy: (flushing Freddy, Peck, Cosmo, and Wanda, down the toilet) Dive! dive! dive! * Otis: No! (pulls them out) * Freddy: I don't feel very fresh. * Cosmo: So much clogging. * Snotty Boy: Ha, ha! 8 stupid nannies down. 33 more to go. (makes a run for it) * Lincoln: After him! * Otis: We'll handle the demon spawn. Pip, you give the Fairies, Freddy and Peck cardiopulmonary resuscitation. * Pip: What? * Otis: Put your mouth on their mouth. * Pip: (looks and disgusted on their conditions) I'm going with you. (They chased after him but were nailed by his pranks for the Louds) * Lincoln: Ah! He cut the floorboards! (Luna falls through the floor in gelatin) * Lynn: Luna, grab my foot! I'll pull you to safety with my quads! * Luna: I can't, dude! Major gelatin hands! I'm cool here! Carry on, my wayward sons! * Rabbit: I see him went behind that door! * All: DIBS NOT! * Leni: Dang it! I always do it wrong. (opens the door and gets knocked back by an instantly inflating clown prop into the tree outside) * Leni: You guys go on without me! I'd rather be stuck up here than get pranked by Snotty Boy! * Pooh: Look! (see Snotty run into another room) * Lola: I got him. (got skunked) The rat skunked me. (faints) * Piglet: In here. (reached for the handle until he was stop by Lana) * Lana: Don't touch that handle! Remember what happened to Leni. * Leni: (still stuck in the tree) Hi, you guys! * Lana: I have an idea. (grabs a trolley) CHARGE! (busts down the door and lands into a hole) * Tigger: You okay, Lana? * Lana: I'm okay! I landed in pie! (her face swelled up) And of course, he made it rhubarb pie, which I'm allergic to. * Lori: (petrified) I can't take this anymore! I'm getting out of here! (hides in the car then suddenly) MY EYEBROWS! * Lucy: (trips on a wire and doused in water) Please tell me this is not bleach. ( turns pale white) And it's bleach. Go on without me. I don't wanna be seen in public like this.) * Lynn: Eugene get back here or else! * Snotty Boy: As if. Eat monkey, stupid nanny! (throws a monkey at her face) * Luan: Ok, where did he go? (Snotty drops a watermelon on her leg) Ow!! * Scruffy: The Louds are down! * Lisa: I'll stay with them. Otis, go get that brat and get him to bed. * Otis: Got it. The Ending (Otis searches Snotty Room) * Otis: Eugene? Time to get into your jammies. (got hit on the head with the bed) * Snotty Boy: You're the most pathetic nanny of all. Ha! (runs for it) * Pip: Taking care of kids is hard. * Otis: But so rewarding-- $50 worth of rewarding. Come on. * Tigger: After that kid! (Snotty Boy ran outside) * Otis: Eugene, now, you get back here. (Snotty Boy hid) * Otis: I've got some nice powdered sugar for you. (Hitted in the back with a swing) * Snotty Boy: You've entered a world of pain now, old woman. * Otis: I'll let you watch extra telebox. (get his teeth falled out with a seesaw) * Snotty Boy: You got a contusion! Ha, ha, ha! * Otis: That's it! I order you to get in that house. * Snotty Boy: As if. Gnome. (launches it into Otis' mouth) * Pip: Otis, give it up. it's over. * Eeyore: Looks like it's the end of the story. * Lincoln: Not yet. * Scruffy: Want do you mean, Lincoln? * Lincoln: I have an idea. But, Otis, I need you to keep him busy. * Otis: Got It! * Lincoln: Okay, and the rest, here's we gonna do, huddle up. hops out of the toilet which disgusts him * Lincoln: Lana, why don't you rise off first? (Snotty began sharping an axe) * Otis: Okay, Eugene. that's it. I'm done. You're too much for me. I quit! * Snotty Boy: You can't quit. I'm not finished with you. * Otis: No, I've failed as a babysitter.Too bad. And I was going to tell you such a wonderful, wonderful bedtime story. * Snotty Boy: Hah! Like I'd ever care about your lame-o stories. * Otis: Oh, I know. I know. You're much too clever to be amused by a tale of: Space Boy and the Snot Bots of Planet Stupid! * Snotty Boy: (gasps) I mean, HAH! That's a dumb title. * Otis: Yes, and the part where the Snot Bots remove Space Boy's head is even dumber. Well, good night. * Snotty Boy: You're a lousy storyteller. How could the brave Space Boy live without his stupid head? * Otis: Oh, I don't know. Perhaps he was really one of the..WALKING DEAD!!!! * Snotty: (gasps) AAH! * Otis: I thought so. (Seconds later) * Otis: Several buckets of guts later, it looked like the Snot Bots had finally triumphed. * Snotty Boy: Wait, what happened then? Tell me, old woman! tell me! * Otis: Yes, it's true. I am old. Then suddenly, the Snot Bots cringed in fear. Why, they'd forgotten all about Space Boy's Disgusto ray. * Snotty Boy: Hah! I knew it. Stupid robots. (In Snotty's room) * Otis: And then at the last second. Oh, gracious, your auntie will be home in one minute. No time to finish the story. * Snotty Boy: No, please, nanny Otis. You have to finish the story. Please, nanny Otis. tell me. (begs) * Otis: Oh, all right.How can I resist such angelic pleas? Where was I? Oh, yes, oh, yes, oh, yes. Space Boy set his Disgusto ray on putrefy. And then. * Snotty Boy: Yeah? * Otis: Come closer, and I'll tell you. * Snotty Boy: I..I love you, nanny Otis. * Otis: And Nanny Otis loves you to--Get him! (They covers him with a blanket and Otis whacks him on the head with a fish) * Snotty Boy: Ow! my stupid head! * Tigger: We got him! * Lynn: Wow, that was a great cover plan, Lincoln. (All laughs) * Lori: I've been covering for this moment all my life! siblings laugh again * Lana: Well, better cover than never! siblings laugh again * Leni: You're in a cover! other siblings don't seem to get it. Get it? * Lincon: Maybe we should just put him to bed. * Pip: (sees head lights) Oh, no. Mrs. Beady's home. (Mrs. Beady walks in and sees the others in pain) * Mrs. Beady: Oh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted those nannies. * Otis: Tut-tut. Not to worry. Eugene was a bit rambunctious, but he was a joy nonetheless. * Mrs. Beady: Well, I'll just see that for myself. (peeked in the kitchen) Well, I see he's been fed. * Otis: Of course. * Mrs. Beady: (peeked in the bathroom) And he's had his bath. Not bad. * Otis: Yes, we washed everywhere. * Mrs. Beady: (peeked in Snotty's room and sees him sleeping) Nathan, give this wonderful woman $50. * Mr. Beady: Oh, but that's my bait and tackle money. * Mrs. Beady: Pay her! * Otis: (handed 50 dollars) Oh, my, thank you so much. Well, as we say in British land, bite me. * Tigger: T-T-F-N, ta-ta for now. (Everyone leaves in a panic) * Mrs. Beady: (checked on Snotty Boy) I guess some people just have a way with children. My little angel. Let me tuck you in more snugly. Huh? (sees Snotty Boy gagged with an apple and taped to the matress thus making her scream) (The other walks off in the night) * Otis: Another satisfied customer. * Cosmo: That's wasn't quite as bad. * Scruffy: Yeah. Let's agree never to do this again. * All: Agreed. * Pip: Hey Freddy, you smell like a toilet. * Freddy: You say it like it's a bad thing. THE END Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts